Time Change
by Chcjdwiocdnksl
Summary: Tsuna gets trapped in a cave that he can't escape from so he decides to freeze himself so he doesn't die. He wakes up five years later to find out something he didn't want to happen to his friends. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

"LET GO OF ME!" Tsuna struggles to get out of the grip of two henchmen of the Fiore Families boss Michael Fiore. "Why are we in this cave anyway?" Tsuna looks around as the henchmen have a good grip on him.

"You're going to live here from now on." The brunette in a suit known as Michael said. "Tie him up and throw him down the hole." He gestured to the hole in the ground.

"WHAT?!" Tsuna screamed and the henchmen tied him with chains and tossed him down the hole.

The hole was deep down in the earth and he landed in the water but before he drowned he got out of the water and for days he tried climbing out of the hole but failed.

Before he could die of starvation he froze himself with the zero point breakthrough.

-Five years later-

"HEY! I FOUND SOMETHING!" A construction worker shouted.

"Is it him?" A tall thinly built man ran over to the hole. The Asian man wearing a bandana looks down glowing hole, "This is definitely it. I'll go down there."

"Are you sure? We can just send one of our men down there." The construction worker said worriedly.

"No, it's my job to get him anyway. When I break the Ice I'll send a signal to send down the ropes."

"Yes sir." He saluted and ran towards the other construction workers.

He jumped down the hole landing on top of the ice, "This is definitely it." He looked at the giant ice block with a human silhouette in fetal position. "Now time to break the ice." A giant hammer black materialized in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

In a big house in a country side with a barn and animals and in one of the rooms of that big house there was a little girl with her grandpa are looking after the unconscious Tsuna.

"Grandpa is he going to be okay?" The little red headed girl in her purple pajamas asked.

"He should be. Now let's go, you got school tomorrow." He gets up.

She pouted, "Okay." She follows him out of Tsuna's room.

-The next day-

Around the middle of the day he wakes up, "Where am I?" He sat up rubbing his eyes looking around the small plain looking room. His eyes widened in shock, "I'm out of the cave." He started touching his face, "I'm not in that ice block. But who and how did they get me out?"

"Jared did." He looked the old man in the door way.

"Wh- who are you?"

"My name is Robert Adam. Jared is my son in law." He pulled up a chair next to Tsuna's bed, "He's the one that brought you here to keep you safe. Now what's your name, again?" He asked.

"Uh- um. T-Tsuna." He replied.

"Well nice to meet you we thought you'd never wake up out of that coma. You've been asleep in that ice block for five years as Jared explained to me."

"FIVE YEARS!" Tsuna screamed.

"Aw shit look at the time I need to go pick up Amber from her bus stop." He got up and headed out the door, "If you want to walk around the farm feel free to do that just don't leave the property Jared's going to come soon." He leaves the room.

It took Tsuna a while to get out of bed because he was frozen in a giant ice block and he hasn't walked in five years, "Whoa!" He fell down when he tried to stand up. He stood up again grabbing on to the bed post and used the wall as a support to get him around the house. "Whoa. This house is huge." He walked into the huge living room he sat himself on the couch in front of the coffee table with a TV on the wall in front of him.

He sighed, "I'm worried about everybody what happened to them over the past five years." Tsuna paused and thought about it, "Wait. I'm still fourteen. Everybody else is five years older than me." Tsuna slumped back in to the couch even more thinking about how his friends are going to treat him especially Kyoko who probably already has a boyfriend. He sighed deeply again.

For a few minutes he sat there in peace and quiet until, "And then they accidently threw the book at the teacher and she sent them to the principal." He heard a little girl's voice out the door.

"Well, that's not good." The old grandpa and the little red headed girl came in. She gasped, "He's a wake grandpa!" She exclaimed.

"He woke up a few minutes ago when you were at school." He said.

"Really! Can I show him around the farm?" She asked

He looked towards Tsuna. Tsuna nodded, "Sure Amber just be careful he just woke up."

"Yay!" She jumped in the air running towards Tsuna grabbing his hand and they ran out the door.

The house was on a hill so Tsuna had moments where he nearly fell. She stopped in front of the barn, "Grandpa said this farm used to be a big farm with a lot of cows and sold milk along long long time ago before I was born now we only have two cows and few chickens." They heard barking. "Oh, there's Goldie." She pointed to the golden retriever running towards them.

While she was showing Tsuna around the farm with Goldie on their side and a car rolled up the drive way, "Oh!" She exclaimed and pointed to the car, "There's Uncle Jared." She ran up to the tall Asian man and hugged him.

Tsuna walked up to the man. Jared smiled at him, "So you're Tsuna." He held out his hand, "Nice to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3

So Jared came and took Tsuna to the kitchen to talk about what's happening, but their sitting there in silence while Jared smiles at him with his eyes closed, "So you're probably want to know what happened to your friends don't you?" He broke the silence.

"Um, yeah." Tsuna said nervously.

Jared had a stifled laugh, "Well then you're probably going to hate this. Are you sure?" He asked still smiling.

"Wh-what happened to them?" He asked worriedly.

Jared frowned at that question opening his narrow eyes, "Hmph. Fine I'll tell you, but this isn't going to be good news for you." He got up, "Come with me. I'll show you where one of them is." He got up and walked out the front door with Tsuna following behind him.

"Where are we going?" Tsuna asked he sat in the passenger seat.

"A hospital." He started the engine, "A mental hospital."

After an hour since they left they entered a small town with a huge hospital in it. "Where are we?" They heard a voice in the back seat.

"A hospital." Tsuna replied. "Wait. WHAT?" He turned back to see Amber in the back seat.

"I forgot to tell you that Amber has a habit of following people without knowing so this is normal for me. Oh yeah, get out and take Amber with you to the hospital and tell the nurse at the front desk that I'm with you." Jared explained.

"Oh, okay." Tsuna got out of the car getting Amber with him.

Tsuna is waiting in the waiting room after telling the nurses who they are Jared came in with a bag and tossed it to Tsuna, "Here wear this."

"Huh, why is there a wig in here." He took out the wig with long black hair, "A-A-Am I supposed to be a girl?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, you're going to be him directly."

"Him? Who?" Tsuna looked up at him.

"You'll figure it out sooner or later. Amber go help him with his costume." Jared said.

"Okay." She guided him to the dressing room for girls.

A few minutes later Tsuna came out wearing blue scrubs and long black hair and blue contacts that makes him look more like a girl, "You look good now go in there to this door number with this tray of food and two of these pills." He pushed him to the opened barred door closing it behind him.

Tsuna walked down the bright white hallway looking at each and every door whispering, "A 25." He continues walking down until he stopped and looked at the pills that said anti depressants for Lambo. "Lambo? Why would Lambo be taking anti depressants… what happened over the last five years. " He thought to himself looking up at the door that said, "A 25."

Tsuna knocked on the door with his best female sounding voice, "Lambo? Can I come in?"

There was a pause, "Yes." Tsuna went through the door seeing a young boy with curly black hair in a white shirt and pants sitting on the bed. "You can just leave them on the table." He said in an emotionless tone looking back to the barred window.

Tsuna set the food on the table along with two pills putting the rest of the bottle in his pocket and walked up to Lambo, "So how are you doing Lambo?" Tsuna asked in his best girl voice.

Lambo looks at him with emotionless eyes, "Fine." He turned back to the window, "Lambo since I'm new here. How long have you been here?" He asked.

"Four years." Lambo replied, "Shouldn't you have known that? It should be in my records."

"Oh, is it. Well then I'll be leaving." Tsuna backed out to the door leaving walking straight towards the barred door opening it and walked to Jared, "Give me Lambo's medical records." Tsuna demanded taking off his wig.

"I knew you'd want them." Taking out a folder with Lambo's name on the tab, "So I got them for you. You can go read them when we get home." He stood up, "I'll go get the car take off the clothes and wait for me in front of the hospital." Jared walked out of the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

They came home at around when the sun set. Tsuna and Jared went back to the kitchen, "Well you read about Lambo's depression you still want to hear the rest of your Guardians?" Jared crossed his arms.

Tsuna nodded not looking up, "I-I just don't understand how Lambo of all people got depression when I was gone. How did that happen?" Tsuna looked up at him.

"Well, Tsuna think about Lambo was just five years old, children have very fragile minds and their basically like giant sponges. The thought of you dead, all of his friends going their separate ways and seeing the depressing mood of where he lived that probably sent him to a spiraling depression and couldn't take it anymore. When he moved back to Italy everybody in the Bovino Family was so nervous about his sudden mood change he didn't want to eat any food he stopped hanging out with his old friends so they sent him here to my hospital."

"Wh-what my mom's not taking care of the kids?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"No eventually you're mom had to know about the mafia, she didn't take it too well, your father had to quit his job, because he knew she wouldn't let him go on another mission because she would probably have a panic attack so he took on another job."

"What about I-pin and Fuuta?" He asked.

"I-pin went back to Hong Kong and Fuuta went back to Italy but stopped making the rankings."

"Wait you said they all separated do they not have the rings anymore?"

"Nope after you died they had to get a new boss and that boss is Xanxus. He basically forced your friends to give up the rings as soon as he figured out that you disappeared, but they refused saying that they will find you but they failed and had to give up the rings to the Varia.

"So how's the Vongola family doing?"

"Not too well they lost their spot on being number one, probably because they put the most idiotic people in charge and keep on fighting like morons. Oh yeah Squalo finally cut his hair, but he's still annoyingly loud." He sighed with an annoyed expression. "Anyway it's getting late." He looked out the sunset out the window, "We're going to another one of your Guardians tomorrow see you then."

"Okay." Jared left and Tsuna went straight to his room and thought about what happened to the rest of his friends but fell asleep.

-The next day-

"Lambo." A nurse knocked on the door, "It's time to eat your breakfast. Can I come in?" The nurse asked.

Lambo got out of his bed and said, "Okay." He said in his emotionless tone. The nurse came in with a tray of food.

"So Lambo did you sleep well?" She asked placing the tray on the table.

"Mm hm." He got out of bed to the table.

"Well that's good." She placed the two pills next to his tray.

"Hey. Where's that nurse that came yesterday?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, that nurse she was just a volunteer we needed the extra help. Why?"

"Just curious."

-With Tsuna-

Jared came by today to pick up Tsuna to bring him to another one of his Guardians, "So are you ready to see another friend of yours?" Jared asked when Tsuna got in the car.

"Do I need to wear a disguise?" Tsuna asked

"Yup, we're going to see a very special man today." Jared started the engine and drove out of the drive way.

"Where are we going?" Amber popped out of the back seat.

Tsuna jumped a little and Jared replied, "A very special place that I like to visit."

They found themselves in front of a drive way, "Is this it?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, he started his workshop here. Now hurry up and get in your costume." He tossed him a bag.

He was surprised by the clothing he needed to wear. It's still clothing for girls, "Are you kidding me?" He looked at Jared who's snickering.

"What?" He shrugged, "He'll never suspect that you're his dead friend. Besides I'll go with you." He held back his laugh.

Tsuna got help from Amber putting on the blond wig long hair with a blue bow on top of his head, he put on the blue contacts and he was wearing a knee length white skirt with a cardigan, "Can I dress like a guy next time we meet someone?" Tsuna asked.

"Maybe it depends on how I feel. Now let's go see him." They all got in the car and drove up the long drive way to the small house.

Tsuna looked down closely following Jared. He knocked on the door, "I'm here to pick up my gun can you let me in?" He asked.

The door unlocked, "Who's that with you." The man asked.

"It's my wife's sister I need to take care of her today I'll make her keep the secret."

The door opened and as soon as they walked into the messy room there was a strong smell of gunpowder and cigarette smoke that Tsuna covering his mouth to block his couching, "Here put this over your mouth." Jared gave him a handkerchief.

A man wearing a black baseball cap a bandana over his face wearing a long sleeved black shirt came out of the doorway carrying a pistol and a shotgun, "Here I fixed them." He handed it over to Jared.

Tsuna noticed something his silver hair and green eyes that was Gokudera but what was wrong with his left hand there was a horrible red burn scar on it and parts of his face and neck that was covered by the bandana, "What are you staring at?" Gokudera glared at Tsuna.

Tsuna looked down avoiding eye contact with him, "What about the bombs?" Jared asked.

"I'll be finished with them by next week just be patient." He turned to Jared glaring at him.

"Alright I'll see you later G." Jared walked out with Tsuna following closely behind him back to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Their all driving back in silence, "So were you surprised to see him again?" Jared broke the silence.

Tsuna nodded, "How did he have those burn marks?" Tsuna asked.

"Those happened when he tried to make some new bomb and you know how he smokes. Yeah, over the years it's gotten worse he's smoking three packs a day, and he started smoking when he was surrounded by gun powder, gasoline other explosives that probably started the fire and those scars." He said while driving.

"Are we going to go to another one of my friends?" Tsuna asked.

"Yup, you can actually visit her with no disguise on, I already told her about you."

"Her?" Tsuna looked at him.

"Yeah, you know Chrome Dokuro. We found her in the hospital nearly dead because she didn't have any organs so we got new organs, new eye, and a job. She may look a little weird to normal people because her other eye isn't the same color original one, but its close, its blue."

Tsuna sighed in relief, "I'm so glad for her. So what job did you give her?" Tsuna asked.

"A nurse. She said that she didn't want to fight anymore and wanted to help people instead, so I gave her a job of being a nurse."

"She didn't go with Mukuro?" Tsuna asked.

"No. He started his own underground group where he destroys mafia families; he successfully killed fifteen major families since you were gone. We're here." He the gates opened and he drove up to what looks like a private hospital. They all get out of the car and they give the car to the valet.

Amber asked, "Can I go see mommy?" She asked hardly containing her excitement.

"Sure." She bolts through the door as soon as he heard his answer.

"What kind of hospital is this?" Tsuna looked at the huge hospital.

"It's a privately owned hospital for my family and many of my alliances across the U.S."

"Won't anybody notice me?" Tsuna looked at him worriedly.

"Yeah, maybe, but everybody already knows this in my family so it doesn't really matter, now let's go in." He walked into the hospital.

"Mr. Lee." A nurse in blue scrubs walked up to his in panic, "The doctors need your help with a patient."

"Well, alright. Nurse, can you Chrome down here to this young man please." He asked.

"Nurse Chrome is helping another patient, but I'll try and get her." She bowed and went in the other direction

Tsuna was nervously waiting in the waiting room, "Tsuna?" He looked up at Chrome and her new indigo blue eye, her purple was hair was shorter and she was wearing blue scrubs like all the other nurses, "Is that really you? She asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

-In another location-

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"Who is it?" Gokudera asked the person on the other side of the door.

"It's me." He heard a familiar voice, "Yamamoto."

"What hell are you doing here?" He growled at him,"And how did you find me."

"I need to talk to you about something, it's about Tsuna." He said in a serious tone.

"I'm not letting you in and there's no point in talking about a person who's been dead for five year." He said in a solemn tone and walked away from the door.

"Gokudera." Yamamoto said quietly. He bent down and slipped a letter underneath his door and walked away and sighed, "If only Tsuna didn't disappear this wouldn't have happened to us." He got in his car and drove away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chrome and Tsuna went down to the hospital courtyard in front of the garden, "Heard you were in a cave."

"Yeah. So how have you been doing?" Tsuna asked changing the subject.

"I've been doing fine. I get paid well and I get to help people. I've been going to college too."

"Chrome!" They both turned to the male nurse running up to them.

"What is it, Jeremy?" She asked the out of breath man.

"There's someone in the lobby looking for you. He says its' urgent that he needs to meet you." He points to the hospital lobby.

She turned to Tsuna, "I'm really sorry to cut our conversation short, but I hope we see each other again soon." She follows Jeremy in to the hospital leaving Tsuna on the bench.

-With Chrome-

"He's over there." She was shocked to see Yamamoto she turned back to the male nurse.

"Tell him I need to do something I'll be right back." She ran back to the courtyard to Tsuna.

"Chrome you're back already." He saw her panicked look, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I need to hide you." She grabbed his wrist into the hospital stairwell, "I need you to stay here. Jared said not to show you to Yamamoto, yet."

"Yamamoto's here. Why can't I see him I can just wear a disguise?" Tsuna said.

"You don't understand Yamamoto isn't the carefree happy guy that he use to be." She looked down with a terrified look on her face.

"What? What happened?"

"Just stay here I'll be right back." She ran off leaving Tsuna again to the lobby.

She walks in looking around and she found him sitting in a seat, "Yamamoto." She walked up to him, "I didn't expect you to be here." She said.

"Yeah, Chrome I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" She tilted her head.

"It's about Tsuna." She frowned at that word.

"Why Tsunas been dead for five years. Why are you suddenly bringing this up?" She asked looking down at her feet.

-Back toTsuna-

He sighed, "What happened? I don't understand how all of this can happen in five years." He sighed again.

"Tsuna?" He looked up at Jared and Amber. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Chrome?" He said.

"Jared what happened to Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked.

He flinched back at that question, "Is he here we need to get you out of here. Quickly." He turned to Amber, "Amber I need you to stay with your mom for a little while if I'm not back by 9 o' clock go call grandpa to pick you up, okay?" She nodded and ran back upstairs, "Come on we need to go."

While running down the stairs to the garage Tsuna couldn't help but to ask again, "What happened to Yamamoto?" He asked.

"I'll tell you everything when we get in the car alright?" They got to the valet and got their car back and drove out as fast as he could.

-Back to Chrome-

"I told you I don't want to get dragged back into the mafia business anymore. I'm not helping you find someone that's dead. And even if he was alive what do you need with him?"

He turned around, "It's none of your business. I need to go anyway." He walked out of the hospital.

A phone call came for Chrome, "Hello?"

"Chrome is he gone?" She heard Jared on the line.

"He just left."

"That's not good. I'll see you later Chrome can you look after my niece while I'm gone."

"Okay." He hung up.


	7. Chapter 7

Tsuna and Jared are driving away at high speed, "Now tell me about Yamamoto." Tsuna demanded.

"Alright, after your disappearance, after he gave up the rings he went back to his baseball career. But, people in the mafia world noticed his swordsman skill and thought this was a great time, but he denied all of them. One family a very stubborn and stupid thought it was a great plan to kill his team mates and set his house of fire, there not the brightest bunch of people, but he needed a place to stay and money to for his father's hospital bill, so he took on a job of being a hitman and his new job is to kill you next."

"Wh- Who sent him the job?" Tsuna fearfully asked.

"Who knows all they want is you dead. This has been the job that he's been assigned five years ago. Over the years he's killed five hundred other men." He looked at the rear view mirror to the car catching up to them fast. "Shit he's here." He said under his breath. "Well Tsuna I thought I wasn't going to do this. Here!" Jared gave him a phone. "Hold on to that tight" He opens Tsuna's door, "WHAT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Tsuna yelled. "Sorry. But to keep you safe I'm going to need to kick you out." He pushed Tsuna out the door at a sharp left turn into the woods; Tsuna watched both cars zoom by. He panted very heavily and he got up slowly looking at the phone that Jared gave him with only one number in it with the name, 'Mandy.' He quickly called the number.

"Hello!" He answered as soon as the beeping stopped, "Ugh, AGAIN!" She yelled and hung up, "Huh? What? Hello! Hello?" He soon heard a low growling from the woods. He whimpered and ran away deeper into the pitch black woods running away from the growling. He soon got a phone call he picked it up, "Hello?"

"STOP RUNNING!" Mandy screamed into the phone. Tsuna did what she screamed into the phone and heard a loud thumping noise behind him, "Fucking Christ why do I need to do this?" A silhouette of a girl jumped down from a giant mechanical wolf. She flashed a flashlight at him and got a good look at him and so did Tsuna.

A short girl that has short brownish, blondish hair with side swept hair covering one eye with goggles around her neck. Wearing tan short shorts and a white button up shirt, "What's your name?" He asked.

"U- Um Tsuna." He replied.

"Whatever just get on." She got on the mechanical wolf, "Well. Get on." She pointed to the seat behind her.

He was hesitant but he got on, "You better hold on tight." She put on her goggles.

Tsuna was confused, "I don't know what to grab on to?" Tsuna said nervously.

"Well you better find something because we're going." The wolf howled and ran off; Tsuna struggles to hold on and eventually holds on to Mandy's waist in order not to fall off. They got to a mansion in the dense woods down into a garage down below the giant house.

They both got off, "Come on you're going to need to stay here for a while so I might as well show you to my brother." She got in the elevator and Tsuna followed her.

It was silent all the way up. They got out of the elevator and Mandy went upstairs telling Tsuna, "Just stay there I need to go get my brother." She said rolling her eyes and headed upstairs yelling, "HEY! CHARLIE GET DOWN HERE! You lazy butt monkey."

A few seconds later Mandy is dragging down a grown man down the stair, literally. She gets him down the stairs and straightens him up, "This is my brother Charlie. He and I build robots." She points to the young man with oil marks on his skin and his dirty blond hair covering one of his eyes wearing a grey dirty button up shirt and loose baggy pants, "I'm hungry go make me food." He said in a apathetic tone and went upstairs to his room.

"Lazy monkey." She grumbled and got out her phone, "Hello, I need a large plain pizza and a large coke along with that… Yes this is Mandy. Just get here quick!" She hung up.

"Follow me." She went upstairs to a door that kind of looks like a garage door and pushed it up to black room she flicked the switch to hundreds of cars, animal shaped robot of all kinds, "Whoa!"

"Yeah this is where we put our finished products." She said.

"But, why did you bring me here?" Tsuna asked.

"Because your room is in here." She pushed a button to open a part of a wall that looked like a door. They went through the door to a small white room with just a bed and a TV.

"What is this room for?" Tsuna looked around the room.

"Usually where me and my brother go in case someone decides to attack us but that's impossible that door is made so that it could block bullets and all sorts of hits." The door bell rang, "If you want to see all the robots and car you can do that just turn the light off when you leave." She ran out the door.

Tsuna walked around a bit looking at all the expensive cars the robots but one robot caught his eye, it was one of the moscas, "What is this doing here." He walked around it looking at it, "It's no doubt this is one of Spanners robots."

"I see you found teachers robots." He heard a monotone voice next to him

"WHOA!" Tsuna fell down, "How did you get in here. And did you say teacher?"

"I have another door to go through here, and yup he's one of our teachers that our dad got to teach us, because dad was busy and had to go help some other people." He said in his monotone tone. "Oh yeah, Mandy told me to bring you down to eat." He said in an apathetic tone.

After they ate Tsuna asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

They both turned their heads to Tsuna, "What is it?"Mandy asked.

"Do you know where Spanner is?" Tsuna asked.

They both shook their head, "Sorry, Spanner left us about two years ago. We only had him for a year before he left." She said, "That robot he left was the only thing he left us and we don't even know how it works no matter what we do with it, it's just useless to us." She shrugged.

"Oh." Tsuna frowned.

"Sorry." She said.

"No, it's okay." Tsuna got upstairs to his room and lied on his bed until he went to bed.

-The next day-

One o'clock in the morning.

"God damn it! I lost him." Yamamoto slammed his fist on the car. He let out of exasperated sigh. He got back in his car and drove away in the other direction.

Eight o'clock in the morning

"Nurse?" Lambo looked at the nurse setting down his breakfast and medicine.

"What is it? Lambo?" The nurse asked nicely.

"That nurse that came here two days ago. I can't stop thinking about her." He said in his monotone voice.

"Why is that?" The nurse sat next to him on his bed.

"I don't know. She reminds me of someone, but I don't know who." He said while the nurse rubbed his head.

"Well, maybe you'll figure it out soon."

Ten o'clock in the morning

"What the hell is this?" Gokudera bent down to pick up the letter that Yamamoto left.

His eyes widened when he looked at the picture of Tsuna going into the mental hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

Tsuna got up by the noise of machines from the other room. He got up and opened the door to see Charlie working on a robot that looks like a giant version of a tiger, "Sorry did I wake you up." He said in his apathetic tone and he's also wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

Tsuna shook his head and then Mandy came in with messy hair wearing a tank top and black sweatpants carrying a phone, "Jared wants to talk to you." She gives the phone to Charlie, "Eww, you stink go take a shower." She walked out the garage.

"If you're hungry you can go eat. You're probably going to be here for a while." He walked off into his room.

Tsuna went to the kitchen with Mandy face down on the table, "What's wrong Mandy?" Tsuna tilted his head.

"Huh? I'm just tired." She puts her head down again, "Oh, Yeah." She lifted her head up again, "We don't have much but there's some cake over there if you want some." She pointed to the cake on the counter.

Tsuna got some cake and sat down on the black leather couch in the huge living room. He's eating peacefully until his phone rang, "Hello." He answered the phone.

"Oh, good you're safe."

"Jared? Is that you?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, you're going to need to stay there for a while." He said.

"Why?" Tsuna asked.

"I lost Yamamoto back there but he's still probably after me. So I can't pick you up from right now, but probably later, as in a couple of days. Are you okay with that?" He asked.

"Yeah, I don't really care." Tsuna replied.

"Alright I gotta go." He hung up.

Tsuna sat there slouching in the couch while Mandy was in the kitchen still sleeping with her head down on the table and Charlie was in his workshop working on his new robot.

-In a location in Italy-

In a mansion Dino is sick in bed and Hibari is taking care of him, "Hibari, you don't need to take care of me anymore." He said worriedly sitting up in his bed, "I'm fine really. It's nothing but a cold." He said.

"Nonsense, it's not like you can do anything without your men." Hibari said walking out of the door, "Especially, about what happened with your hand." He slammed the door.

Dino looks down at what used to be his right hand, "He's right." He frowned, "I can't do anything." Dino sighed solemnly.

Hibari was walking around the ruined mansion with blood stains on the walls the walls were broken down and there was a disgusting stench of rotting human flesh that were now being cleaned up by Hibari's men.

-Flash back-

_Hibari looks around the battle ground with hundreds of dead men there was a few couple of men surrounding Dino, who was unconscious on the ground with his right hand gone. One of Dino's men told him his hand got shot off by one of the enemies' bullets._

"Hibari." He heard someone say behind him.

"What do you want Mukuro?" Hibari said casually. Hibari

"I just came to tell you something." He walked in front of Hibari.

"Then what is it?" He stopped walking.

"Looks like our old boss is back." He said holding up the picture of Tsuna at the hospital.

"Tch, why should that affect me? It's not like him coming back will get me to join his side again." He said walking past Mukuro.

"Hmm, maybe I should try a bit harder." He said mischievously.


	9. Chapter 9

-With Mukuro-

Mukuro is going down into his underground base and went to his three subordinates, "Ken, Chikusa I want you to go to America and find out where Tsunayoshi Sawada is. M.M I want you to keep an eye on the base while I'm gone." They saluted and went their own ways.

Then he went to the Vongola HQ walking up to the front door to hear the yelling from inside thinking knocking was completely useless so he just walked in to a huge fight with the members yelling and fighting with each other which didn't even faze Mukuro, "MUKURO?! What are you doing here?!" Squalo confronted him.

"I just came here to tell you something." Mukuro said calmly.

"Then what is it?! We're busy?!" He yelled blocking Belphegors knives .

"Look at this who is it?" He took out the picture of Tsuna. Squalo snatched the picture out of his hand, "This was taken a few days ago and I've been hearing that they want their rings back, what are you going to do?" He asked with a mischievous smile, "Also, I've been hearing that Tsuna is getting ready to fight and get back the rings. I hope you're ready."

Squalo turned back around and yelled, "BOSS!" and ran up the stairs.

Mukuro smiled and went back to his car.

-With Lambo-

"Lambo it's time to go outside." The nurse said cleaning up his lunch.

"Okay." He said in his monotone voice and got out of his bed and headed outside into the quiet courtyard of the hospital and sat on the bench and fell asleep after a few minutes.

After a few minutes of sleeping he was rudely woken up by someone in a male nurse outfit, "Hey wake up." The man whispers.

Lambo looks up at the man wearing a bandana over his face, "Who are you? You don't look like a nurse, are you a volunteer?" He tilted his head.

"Yeah. Whatever I need to ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Did a young teenage boy with brown hair come and see you?"

Lambo shook his head, "No."

"Have you seen a guy that looks like this?" He held up a picture of Tsuna.

He stared at the picture for a while he shook his head, "Nope."

"Are you sure. Do you remember anything in your child hood like when you were five?"

He shook his head, "Nope it's all a blur I don't really remember anything before I came here except for my old family in Italy." He said.

"Okay." He turned around went back into the hospital took off the disguise and went back to his car, "Something must've affected his memories, it was probably some kind of drug they fed him when he first came here, but that must've been some powerful drugs enough to get rid of his entire childhood." He thought to himself and drove off to another location.

-Back with Tsuna-

Throughout the entire day Tsuna just walked around their huge house just looking at all the weird little machines they have around the house and went back to his room just lying there staring at the ceiling in complete boredom, "I wonder what happened to Kyoko and Haru I hope nothing bad happened to them like the rest of his friends." He let out a big sigh.

"Mandy how have you been?" He heard a feminine voice outside of the door, "I've been fine what about you Haru?" He heard through the door.

"Haru?" Tsuna thought, "Please don't tell me that's the Haru I know." Tsuna thought and put his ear up against the door.

"I just need to give Charlie some robot parts from Japan." She replied.

Soon enough Tsuna falls right in front of them because Charlie accidently pressed the wrong button, "Oops." Were the only words that came out of Charlie's mouth.

"Tsuna?!" Haru said in surprise before fainting on the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

Tsuna stayed in his room while Charlie and Mandy took Haru back into the living room trying to conjure up an excuse.

"You know we should really put labels on those buttons." He says in his emotionless tone.

She rubbed the bridge of her nose in annoyance, "You say that all the time and yet you don't do it." She says facepalming.

"Because I have a lot of other things to do like fix my robots… and… sleep and eat. Why can't you label them you have a lot of free time"

"Because I don't need label them, I at least remembered what buttons do what unlike you."

Haru starts to wake up, "Huh? What happened?" She asked looking around the room, "Mandy what happened?" She asked.

"Um, uhhh?" She looked towards Charlie she mouthed, "Help me."

"Uhh, you saw a giant spider and you ran into one of my robots." He said in his most convincing lie.

"But I swear I saw Tsuna?" She said rubbing her head.

Mandy panicked, "Whose Tsuna?" Mandy asked.

"An ol—never mind. What time is it?" She asked.

"Uh, 5:30."

"Oh! I gotta go Eddie's going to be really angry with me if I'm late. See you later." She waved good bye to them.

They both sighed in relief and then Mandy smacked Charlie in the stomachs, "Oww, what?"

"If you didn't push that button this wouldn't have happened." She said walking up the stairs to Tsuna's room. "It's all good we somehow made her go away." She said to Tsuna sitting on the bed.

He sighed and walked out of the room, "I knew it!" They heard someone at the door way.

Mandy glared at Charlie, "I thought you said she was gone!" She yelled at Charlie.

"I didn't say that I didn't say anything." He said confusingly.

"I knew you two were up to something you couldn't fool Haru." She crossed her arms, "And you!" She pointed to Tsuna, "I need to talk with you." She grabbed his shirt and dragged him to another room. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Haru—"

"What happened to you?" She cut him off, "Kyoko and the others were so worried about you."

"Haru you don't understand I didn't mean to disappear like that Michael captured me and threw me down a hole in a cave and I couldn't escape." He said nervously.

"Then how did you get out?"

"I froze myself to survive. Jared's the one who found me and got me out of there." He explained.

"Jared?" She looks away, "Jared helps you and Lambo but he doesn't help Kyoko?" She clenched her hand muttering something.

"Haru did something happen Kyoko?" He asked worriedly

"Nothing. That involves you." She said slamming the door.

Tsuna left the room and sees Mandy leaning on the wall, "I'm guessing you two had a pleasant conversation." She said sarcastically, "So you're probably wondering what happened to Kyoko, don't you?" She asked.

She dragged him by the wrist back to his room and Tsuna sat down on the bed, "What happened to Kyoko?" He asked, "Why is Haru like that I've never seen her so angry." He held his head.

Mandy sighed, "Here's what happened around two years ago Kyoko got shot in the head when she was with Haru. Haru asked if she could stay and be treated at Jared's hospital but he wouldn't allow her to stay because it was only for members of his team so he left her to die."

"So. Kyoko's... dead."


	11. Chapter 11

"What happened to Ryohei?" Tsuna's head shot up.

"He got injured on a mission when a building collapsed on him and his team, thankfully nobody died." They heard a loud knocking at the door, "Stay here, Jared told me never to show you to anybody." She said and left the room.

Tsuna stayed there thinking about what happened to his friends, "Why did this all happen. Is it's probably because they were involved in the mafia." He heard gun shots and yelling in the living room and someone running over to the room he's in Tsuna hid behind the desk and someone opened the door, "I know you're here." He heard a deep serious voice. Tsuna recognized the voice it was Xanxus he shot his into the desk but he missed him. He continued walking around and the yelling in the living room stopped and heard a mechanical noise coming closer and closer to them until it was in the room.

Thinking Xanxus was gone he popped his head out with a giant mechanical wolf with Mandy on top of it, "Get on!" She yelled. Xanxus turned his head to Tsuna and shot him in the shoulder when he got knocked down by the robot. Mandy grabbed Tsuna by the shirt while riding away to the hospital.

Around the broken down the mansion that Xanxus and his Guardians broke into, "Mukuro it worked." A blond haired man said into the phone.

"Good, their too much of a hassle just to get rid of just by ourselves make sure they destroy each other and if they don't call me and keep up the good work, Ken." He hung up.

"What are you doing here?" Ken turned his head to a very angry Yamamoto. Before he could talk he took Ken's head off with his katana, "That's for getting in my way. Now it's time to kill the other nuisance's getting in my way." He walked off in the mansion.

-A few hours later-

Tsuna slowly starts to wake up feeling a sharp pain in his shoulder, "You shouldn't sit up." He turns to see a worried Chrome.

"Chrome, what am I doing here?" He asked, "Where's Mandy and Charlie?"

"Mandy is in the waiting room and Charlie is getting a checkup on his head he hit his head when he went out." She replied. "Are you okay do you want me to get something?" She asked worriedly.

He shook his head, "No, I'm okay." A nurse came in to get Chrome to do something.

In a few minutes of Tsuna just lying in bed His door opened to see somebody he'd never thought he's see.

-With Yamamoto-

He dropped four dead bodies that he killed some of them had rings that he ripped off of their fingers, "Three down three more to go."He buried the bodies and went back into his car searching for the others that might get in his way.

-Back in Italy-

Since the Chiavarone mansion was under construction they went to another base on an Island.

"Hibari." Dino walked to the black haired man.

"I told you not to get out of bed, you're still sick." He said.

"I know but I just wanna tell you, that you don't need to take care of me and I think you have more important jobs than taking care of me." Dino handed him an unfolded letter.

He read the letter, "Tch! This idiot wants to kill me. I'll kill him before he even gets here." He crumbled the paper and walked out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ryohei?!" Tsuna looks at the white haired man on crutches, "What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked him.

"I'm just here for a checkup. I heard from Chrome that you were here. Man, I thought she was lying." He said sitting next to Tsuna's bed, "Looks like you got hurt there." He pointed to his wound, "What happened?" He asked.

Tsuna told him the entire story. Ryohei looks outside to see Yamamoto walking in to the hospital with his bloody sword not caring about the people aiming their guns at him, "Tsuna looks like you need to go." He turned to him, "Yamamoto's here it looks like he wants to kill you." Chrome comes in with a panicked look on her face.

"We have to get you out of here." They heard the screams from outside, "Hurry." She whispered, "Can you run?" She asked.

"It only hurts a little but I can still run." He said holding his right shoulder following Chrome out of the room in the emergency exit down into the basement where Charlie and Mandy are waiting were waiting there.

"What about Ryohei?" Tsuna asked.

"He'll be okay just go with Mandy and Charlie they'll take care of you." Chrome pushed Tsuna to Mandy and Charlie. The door began to close and Chrome smile began to disappear when the door closed and went upstairs getting the gun out of her uniform and put in the ear piece and said, "Jared Tsuna's escaped with Mandy and Charlie he's safe. I'll go take care of Yamamoto." She said going upstairs to the main floors.

She walked into the empty hallways looking around for Yamamoto.

-With Gokudera-

"God damn that moron causing panic in a fucking hospital." Gokudera said to himself sneaking around the hospital looking past every corner with his gun. He hides behind the wall when he hears the footsteps. He peeked over the corner to see a shadow coming down the hall way he getting ready to shoot.

-With Yamamoto-

"Where is that piece of shit?" He walks through the empty bloodied hallways of the hospital; he hears a metal clang on the floor and in front of him and a shadow running away.


	13. Chapter 13

"Tsuna don't go Chrome said everything's under control." Mandy said holding Tsuna back. Tsuna, Mandy and Charlie are in the underground train heading towards the farthest town they can go to. "It's not like you can go anywhere we're on a train." Mandy said.

Tsuna sighed, "Okay, I'm just worried about them I don't want to get Chrome killed."

"Don't worry she's probably safe." Mandy said patting him on the back.

-Mean while back with Chrome-

"He's still here." She peeked over the corner of the hallway to see a shadow, "Is that him?" She thought looking at the shadow, "That doesn't look like Yamamoto?" She thought curiously looking closer accidently knocking down a metal pipe, "Who's there?" She heard him shout, "That doesn't sound like Yamamoto either?" She thought, "Who are you?" She asked.

The man didn't answer he just came over closer and closer, "Chrome is that you?" She heard the voice next to him. She looked up at the silver haired man wearing a black bandana over his face.

She stood up, "Gokudera? What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"I'm here because of Tsuna. Where is he?" He asked.

"He's on a train to New York." They hear another scream from a distance, "Now you need to help me get rid of Yamamoto." They hear the footsteps coming closer.

"Here a gun." He handed her hand gun and some bullets, "Since Tsuna's safe all we need to do is get out of here… without dying obviously." The footsteps stop and they hear the door open, "Is there any other way out of here?" He whispered.

"Come this way." She guides him to an office, "This is Jared's office he has a secret escape tunnel here. He only told me and a couple of other employees. Can you keep an eye on the door?" She removed the books on the bottom shelves and pushed a password on the keypad and the book cases opened up to a passageway.

They both heard the door open, "I found you." They see a blooded Yamamoto in the door way with his sword dripping with blood, "Where is he?" He growled.

"Why should we tell you?"

"Gokudera hurry up!" Chrome said.

"Go."

"What?!" Chrome exclaimed.

"I'll take care of him just go."

She hesitated and just went down the passage way to the underground garage and took one of the cars in the garage out of the hospital.

-With Hibari-

Hibari just arrived in the U.S meeting the people who will guide him, "Hello Hibari my name is Jared." The Asian man smiled and held out his hand.


	14. Chapter 14

-With Yamamoto and Gokudera-

"Why are you trying to kill us?!" Gokudera yelled dodging Yamamoto's sword.

"It's none of your business. Just tell me where he is?" He said in a dark tone trying to kill him.

"Why should I?" Gokudera threw a bomb at him. He walked out of the room and gets out his phone to the police, "Hello? Yeah there's been a murdering spree in the-" He looks down at the katana going through his body and fall on to the ground looking up in surprise at Yamamoto who doesn't have a single scratch on his body only his clothes were cut up, "I-I-I thought I killed you?" He said with blood dripping out of his mouth.

"Nothing can kill me." He said walking away from Gokudera's bleeding body.

-Back with Tsuna-

Tsuna was sitting alone while Mandy was hitting Charlie calling him an idiot and she got up and walked towards Tsuna, "Hey what did I tell you." She said sitting next to Tsuna.

"They're going to be okay." He said depressingly. She pats him on the back and continues talking to him.

The train abruptly stopped and heard screaming from the other train cars, "Shit, is he here already?" Mandy said.

Tsuna looks around after hearing a familiar screaming, "Squalo?" He said standing up. The door gets busted open with a screaming silver haired man, "VOOOOOOOI!" He yelled.

"Heh, I found you." Squalo said lunging at Tsuna only to be shot in the leg by Charlie falling down.

"Oh Squalo you're still an idiot." Charlie said walking up to Squalo who can't seem get up from the ground, "Do you know the reason why we're taking care of Tsuna?" He said while the dazed Squalo stared at Charlie.

"Charlie don't kill him." Tsuna begged.

"Huh? Why not he's here to kill you?"

"I- I just want to talk to him." Tsuna said.

"Hm, fine." He snapped his finger returning Squalo back to his normal self.

"Why can't I get up?!" He yelled trying to get up.

"Squalo. Calm down. What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm here to kill you for sending him to kill Fran, Levi, and Lussiuria!" He yelled.

"Sending who? I didn't send anybody?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You sent Yamamoto to kill them so you can have the rings!"

The other door gets shot open to see a not very pleased Xanxus coming through.

-At the hospital-

After a few minutes Yamamoto came out of the hospital taking someone else's car speeding down the road.

In the hospital someone else was there, Haru. She was hiding in the hospital closet for the entire time. She was visiting Chrome because Jared wasn't there and he doesn't allow her in when he's there, "I-Is anybody alive?" She asked walking down the hallway covering her mouth with a handkerchief.


	15. Chapter 15

-With Haru-

"Hello?" Her voice echoed down the hallway, "Is anybody here?!" She shouted. She heard a groaning nearby. She ran towards the groaning noise and saw a blood trail down for hallway she followed the blood trail to a nurse face down on the ground, she ran towards him and saw the wound in his stomach and flip him over to be shocked, "Gokudera?" She pulled down the mask and saw his burn marks and blood coming out of his mouth, "Oh no, please not again." She took off her jacket and tied it around the wound.

She took out her phone and dialed a number only to hear a ringing noise echoing through the hallway, "No." The tears began to swell in her eyes, "No. Not again." She began to dial another number, "Please, please pick up." She begged.

-With Tsuna-

"Xanxus." Mandy said pulling back Tsuna behind her.

"Scum why didn't you kill him?" He asked towards Squalo.

"Xanxus please listen to me. I didn't send Yamamoto to kill you, I didn't tell anybody." Tsuna said.

Xanxus didn't say anything he just pointed his gun at him and Mandy guarded him again, "Don't do it Xanxus. He's telling the truth." Charlie said pointing his gun at him.

"Why should I trust you scum?" He growled at Charlie walking up to him pointing his gun at him.

"Because I was with him for the entire time and plus have I ever lied to you or anybody you know?" He said not moving from Xanxus's gun.

"Tch." Xanxus put away his gun, "Scum where did you get the information? Did you say it was from Mukuro?" Xanxus asked.

"Yeah, because all the info he sends us is usually true." Squalo said standing up.

-Back with Haru-

Haru stopped the bleeding with some gauze she found in the hospital, and she sit against the wall hugging her legs burying her head in her arms waiting for the police to come, "POLICE! IS SOMEONE THERE?!" She heard from the main entrance and see's a man in a uniform come towards her and Gokudera, "Miss are you alright?" He asked.

" Yeah. But he isn't." She said in tears.

"Don't worry we'll try our best to help him." He goes over to Gokudera and calls over the rest of the men to carry him off on a stretcher and Haru follows him into the ambulance.

-With Hibari-

"So where is Yamamoto?" Hibari asked.

"We don't know yet but you'll know soon." They got to the hospital where the ambulances were there and Jared got out of the car and ran up to the nearest paramedic.

"Hmmm, I wonder what happened." He shut the car door and walked up to Jared, "What happened?" He asked.

"Yamamoto came here and killed and injured half my staff and patients." He said, "Follow me." He guided Hibari through the hospital to his office that was not ruined, "It must be here somewhere." He said looking through his laptop, "What the hell?" He said confusingly.

Hibari looked at the screen and was shocked.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the long wait I was busy with something.**

* * *

"Damn it! That bastard tricked us!" Squalo growled.

Tsuna was still in the stalled train with Xanxus and what's left of their team. All of the sudden they heard screaming from the back of the train, "Is Yamamoto here?" Mandy said pulling Tsuna behind her.

"It can't be possible." Charlie said. The train rumbled and it started moving.

"I thought Bel stopped the train?" Squalo said.

"Tch, Scum go see what's the problem." Xanxus said pointing to Squalo.

Mandy's phone started to ring, "Hello?" She picked up, "Haru? Okay calm down I'll give the phone to him." She gave the phone to him.

"Hello?" He said. He heard Haru sobbing, "Haru? What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's Gokudera?" She sobbed again, "He's dead."

Tsuna stood there in silence, "What happened?" He asked coldly.

"He got stabbed in the stomach." She sobbed again, "He lost too much blood. He was dead by the time he got to the hospital."

Tsuna didn't say anything; he just hung up his phone while he hears Squalo yelling and threw a man with chin length brown hair wearing a black leather jacket with a white tee shirt underneath with black cargo pants on to the ground, "What the hell were you doing starting the train up?!" Squalo yelled.

"We need to get these people to safety!" The brunette retorted back, "If we just stand here and do nothing that crazy swords man will come back and kill all of us!" He yelled getting up.

"Not when we're here! When we see him we'll kill him." He growled. They started to fight and Tsuna realized something.

"Wait." Tsuna stopped them, "Who are you?" He asked.

"Why it's not like I'm going to serve any purpose to this." He said rudely, "Why?" He narrowed his brown eyes.

"Because your voice sounds familiar." He said.

"Yeah." Squalo agreed, "He kind of does? But I can't put my finger on it?" He thought.

"I agree, scum." Xanxus said.

The man hesitated, "W-Well I don't know any of you?" He stuttered.

"Who are you?" Tsuna demanded.

They cornered him in a corner. He let out a sigh, "Fine, I'll tell you."

-Back to the Hospital-

Hibari was standing in front of the laptop showing Yamamoto going around killing all the staff and patients. Yamamoto had incredible strength knocking down everybody in his way with one swing with his katana, but one thing that bothered him was all the bullets that hit him he continued swinging away like nothing happened, "Hibari." Jared came in, "I gotta go see my staff and patient at the hospital." Jared said, "Can you watch over the hospital?" He asked.

"Whatever."

"Okay, I'll see you soon." Jared walked out to the other hospital.


End file.
